


A Short Poem About Harry Potter

by Draco_Dormien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/pseuds/Draco_Dormien





	A Short Poem About Harry Potter

It is the power of our generation  
The stone  
With its eternal promise  
The chamber  
With it's deathly stare  
The prisoner   
With his protection till the end  
The goblet  
With the fiery words  
The order  
With companionship in times of darkness  
The prince  
With his lost love   
The hallows  
With the power to conquer death  
The power of our generation


End file.
